1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies, and particularly to a regulated alternating current (AC) power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Three phase voltage, refers to three voltages or currents that differ by a third of a cycle, or 120 electrical degrees, from each other. Three phase voltage is often used to provide AC power to electric devices. Conventionally, electric devices are susceptible to damage due to three phase AC power source faults such as power loss, phase loss, and phase reversal and often become inoperable.